Rin, Let's Go to the Future!
by AquaWater99
Summary: Rin gets sick, so sick that Sesshomaru has to go ask Kagome if she can bring them into the future to help Rin. Will Rin really be okay? Will Sesshomaru even be physically ok in an unexpected tragedy?
1. What's Wrong with Rin?

Author's note: I'm going to be using some Japanese words in this fanfic, so the translations will always be at the bottom of the page. And without further interruptions, let's start the story! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru-sama, something happened to Rin!!!" screamed Jaken.

Sesshomaru glanced up from his thoughts to see the terrified imp youkai burst through the surrounding trees and shriek to him that Rin was not all right.

"Sesshomaru-sama!," cried Jaken once again, "Rin was in a meadow picking flowers when she suddenly collapsed! I immediately ran over to her and I found her shivering and it sounded like she had difficulty trying to breath!!!"

Sesshomaru was already on his feet and sprinting toward Rin's scent.

When Sesshomaru reached Rin, sure enough, she looked as if she was in pain, and she kept on making rasping noises. As soon as Sesshomaru's shadow fell over her, she glanced up to see the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama, gomen nasai, hontou ni gomen nasai." Rin whispered hoarsely.

"Sshh, Rin, it's all right. This isn't your fault." Sesshomaru said back.

Rin nodded once and fell asleep immediately.

"Jaken, go fetch Inuyasha and his friends." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Nani??!!! You want me to go and fetch the hanyou?"

Sesshomaru gave him a cold look.

"It is the miko I wish to see, not my ridiculous brother. However, fetch all of them anyway."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." With that, Jaken was gone.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and looked over at Inuyasha. He had his eyes closed, leaning on Tessaiga, in a doze. Kagome gave a small smile, and gave Inuyasha a light poke. He awoke at once and immediately unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Where's the enemy?" he growled.

Kagome giggled.

"There is no enemy, Inuyasha. I just wanted to wake you up."

Inuyasha growled, already in a bad mood from the start of the day.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan," a bright, cheerful voice spoke.

Kagome turned.

"Sango-chan! Ohayo!!"

Sango had gone out to take an early bath with Kirara. Miroku had been spying on them, and as Kagome listened to what Sango told her about the beating she had given Miroku, sure enough, Miroku himself appeared two seconds later with a huge sore on his head.

"Houshi-sama, don't you dare go and spy on me next time, or your sore will be tripled!!" yelled Sango.

Miroku just gave a goofy grin. Inuyasha suddenly stiffened.

"It's Jaken's scent!!"

Everyone rushed outside to see the imp youkai panting and leaning on the Staff of Heads.

"Jaken, what are you doing here??!!" yelled Inuyasha, unsheathing Tessaiga.

Jaken glanced up to see an impatient hanyou with a miko, houshi, taijiya, and two youkais.

"Matte, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama sent me to request your help!! Something has happened to Rin!!!"

"Rin?" cried Kagome, "Is she all right? What happened to her?"

"She was struggling to breath and she kept complaining about her chest!!" croaked Jaken back.

"Hmm...sounds like pneumonia." Kagome stated thoughtfully, "All right, I'll go with you. I want to make sure Rin is all right."

"Matte, Kagome!! What if this is all a trap and that bastard Sesshomaru was the one to set it up??" cried Inuyasha.

"Hentai no baka!! How dare you address Sesshomaru-sama so disgracefully!!" screamed Jaken.

One kick from Inuyasha sent Jaken falling into the bushes.

"What do you think, Inuyasha? I'm pretty sure Jaken is telling the truth and that something is wrong with Rin." mumbled Kagome.

"Fine then. Demo I'm coming with you, just to make sure that Onii-chan of mine isn't plotting something." Inuyasha growled.

"All right then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!"

Inuyasha planted Kagome on his back and immediately started running, already catching Sesshomaru's scent. Jaken, who had now revived, chased after them, howling at them to wait up.

"Oh, I do hope Rin-chan will be all right." Sango said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she probably will be." said Miroku comfortingly.

"Well, maybe." Sango glanced one last time at the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearance, and headed back into the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, close friends, classmates, etc.  
demo: but gomen nasai: I'm sorry hai: yes hanyou: half-breed(to be specific, half-human, half-demon)  
hentai no baka: stupid pervert hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry houshi: monk houshi-sama: monk(honorific)  
matte: wait miko: priestess nani: what ohayo: good morning(informal) onii-chan: big brother -sama: used for extremely respected people taijiya: demon slayer youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This fanfic will be pretty long, I already know that for a fact. Oh well. Read and review, please!!!


	2. Convincing a Hanyou

Recap-----

"What do you think, Inuyasha? I'm pretty sure Jaken is telling the truth and that something is wrong with Rin." mumbled Kagome.

"Fine then. Demo I'm coming with you, just to make sure that Onii-chan of mine isn't plotting something." Inuyasha growled.

"All right then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!"

Inuyasha planted Kagome on his back and immediately started running, already catching Sesshomaru's scent. Jaken, who had now revived, chased after them, howling at them to wait up.

"Oh, I do hope Rin-chan will be all right." Sango said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she probably will be." said Miroku comfortingly.

"Well, maybe." Sango glanced one last time at the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearance, and headed back into the hut.

Now-----

Sesshomaru leaned over Rin, worried, but refused to let that expression fall onto his face. He wondered what had happened to her. Could it be that something had bitten her and infected her with some sort of unknown disease? Iie, he couldn't smell any scent of youkai coming off of her. Perhaps she had simply caught a cold, and it was likely so, for winter was beginning to set in. Even though Sesshomaru couldn't feel the cold, he could certainly smell it in the air. But Rin was a ningen, so she was more likely to catch a cold. Hai, it had to be a cold. Sesshomaru didn't know what else it could be, so that was why he had sent Jaken on his way to the miko with Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru siffened and straightened up again, catching the scent of his kyodai. A few minutes later, Inuyasha burst into the clearing, with the miko on his back.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, this had so better not be a trap. If you're thinking of getting Tessaiga, I'll throw it to you in hell." growled Inuyasha, glaring at his brother.

"Baka. I have already lost interest in obtaining a weapon that does not accept or obey me. I wish to see the miko, Kagome." stated Sesshomaru simply.

Kagome was already bending over Rin, carefully placing her hand on Rin's chest. After several moments, she looked up at the hanyou and the taiyoukai, saying, "I'm not completely sure, as I'm no doctor, but I think she might have pneumonia."

Sesshomaru just stared. What in the world was pneumonia? He guessed it had to be some kind of sickness.

"What is pneumonia?" asked Sesshomaru, knowing Inuyasha would be gaping at him for asking a question to Kagome.

Igoring Inuyasha's gape, Kagome told him, "It's a bad sickness, where you have trouble breathing and coughing. Also, your chest starts to hurt a bit."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, thinking about her words. He definitely knew that there would not be a cure in the feudal era for a kind of sickness he didn't even know about. But if the miko knew about it, then that sickness must be known in her era. And therefore if it was known, there had to be a cure for it.

"Will you allow Rin and and I to visit the future so she can get better?" Sesshomaru questioned, hoping Kagome would accept.

"Nani!!! Definitely not!! Why would we ever let you go to the future?!!" Inuyasha yelled, coming out of his gape.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha slammed face first into the mud.

Turning back to Sesshomaru and the unconscious Rin, Kagome said, "Well, if you visit the future, you'll have to promise not to kill or injure anyone or anything, 'cause that would cause major, and I mean major trouble, ok?"

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. What if some kind of beast attacked Rin? Then he would be forced to protect her. Perhaps he could tell Kagome...iie, he could just keep quiet. He was pretty sure Kagome would never let Rin get harmed.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"All right, "Kagome said cheerfully, "And Inuyasha, you should go back to the hut with Miroku and Sango. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Remember, when we're in the future, it's hard to kill without attracting attention."

Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, fine. And Sesshomaru, you had better not even touch Kagome. If I've found that you have, I'm going to slice your guts out, put them in a bowl, and let the worst youkai feed on them!!"

Sesshomaru just gave his kyodai a death glare, as Inuyasha darted behind the bushes and was gone. He strolled over to where Rin was in the meadow, picked her up, and followed the already disappearing Kagome back to the time-traveling well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot hai: yes hanyou: half-demon iie: no kyodai: brother miko: priestess nani: what ningen: human osuwari: sit(boy)  
taiyoukai: great demon youkai: demon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I'm really sorry if this chapter was boring! Also sorry that it's taking so long for Sesshomaru and Rin to just get into the present!! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!!!) 


	3. Future

Recap-----

"All right, "Kagome said cheerfully, "And Inuyasha, you should go back to the hut with Miroku and Sango. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Remember, when we're in the future, it's hard to kill without attracting attention."

Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, fine. And Sesshomaru, you had better not even touch Kagome. If I've found that you have, I'm going to slice your guts out, put them in a bowl, and let the worst youkai feed on them!!"

Sesshomaru just gave his kyodai a death glare, as Inuyasha darted behind the bushes and was gone. He strolled over to where Rin was in the meadow, picked her up, and followed the already disappearing Kagome back to the time-traveling well.

Now-----

How are Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all going to be able to get to the future? Kagome wondered as she led the way to the well with a taiyoukai following her.

Kagome stopped in front of the well, then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, this is-"

"-Sama." Sesshomaru corrected her.

Kagome glared at him.

"Fine. Sesshomaru-sama, this is how we're going to time-travel. I believe Inuyasha and I are the only ones capable of passing through the well on our own. So maybe we could all grab hold of each other and jump."

Sesshomaru barely nodded. Grabbing the miko's hand with Rin in his arm and Jaken clinging onto his mokomoko, he inclined his head slightly as a way of showing her they were ready.

"All right," said Kagome brightly, "Let's go!!"

As they leaped through the well, Kagome hoped with every fiber in her body this would work. She had not told Sesshomaru that no one else had managed to pass through besides Inuyasha and herself. The familiar, bright, purple light of time-travel blinded her eyes, and she instinctively tightened her grip on Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well again in the modern era.

"Yay." Kagome stated, looking to see both ningen and youkais able to travel with her.

With a whoosh, Sesshomaru easily leaped out with Rin and Jaken, while Kagome had a little more trouble. Just when Kagome was about to open the shrine door, she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ok. You guys have never been in the future, and you don't know what it's like. There are tons of new creations, smells, and food. Some of them, you probably won't like. Just follow my example and you'll be fine."

Opening the shrine door, she glanced a little cautiously at the taiyoukai. Her face turned red trying not to laugh. Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to barf, if a taiyoukai can look that way. Jaken, on the other hand, had fainted and it looked like he would be out for a few hours. Sesshomaru handed the still-unconscious Rin to Kagome, before promptly pulling his haori over his nose. After a few awkward moments, Sesshomaru adjusted and was able to take back Rin, though still looking very uncomfortable. Jaken was still out.

"Kite kudasai, let's get you to meet my okaa-san." Kagome said, nervously.

Kagome stopped in front of her house, and flung open the door. Stepping into the kitchen, she spotted her okaa preparing dinner. Kagome cleared her throat as her mom turned around.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru-sama, taiyoukai of the west." She said with emphasis, hoping her mom would catch the hint.

Kagome's mom caught it perfectly.

"Konbanwa, Sesshomaru-sama. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Actually, okaa, I was wondering if Sesshomaru-sama could stay for a few days, because the little onnanoko in his arms, Rin, is sick with pneumonia, I think." mumbled Kagome, hoping her mom would accept.

"Well, ok then. I'm going out tomorrow, so I can schedule an appointment with the doctor, and tomorrow, I can drop all of you off, ok?" asked Kagome's mom.

"Sounds great, Mom! We'll be upstairs."

With that, Kagome led the taiyoukai up the stairs to her room. Sesshomaru was indeed interested with her house, but tried not to show it. In her room, Kagome slipped her pack off her and lay down tiredly on her bed. Sesshomaru placed Rin next to her, then tried to wake her up by shaking her gently.

"Whaa, what's happening?" yawned Rin.

"Rin, we're in the future, about 500 hundred years. We traveled through a well with Kagome." shushed Sesshomaru.

"Nani? That's nice." blinked Rin.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" questioned Kagome, concerned.

"I don't feel to well really." groaned Rin.

"You should go back to sleep then." whispered Kagome.

"Al-alright then." said Rin, stifling another yawn. And with that, she didn't say another word.

"Kagome, time for dinner!" Kagome's okaa's voice made all of them but Sesshomaru jump.

"All right, Mom! We're coming!!" yelled Kagome back.

As Sesshomaru carried Rin downstairs with Kagome behind him, Kagome couldn't help but think that dinner was going to be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Haori: Japanese kimono coat Kite kudasai: Please come Konbanwa: Good evening Miko: Priestess Mokomoko: Sesshomaru's fur that's always slung over his shoulder Nani: What Ningen: Human Okaa: Mom Okaa-san: Mother Onnanoko: Girl -Sama: used for very respected people Taiyoukai: Great demon Youkai: Demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I hope this chapter wasn't as boring. Maybe I went a little OOC, especially when Rin wakes up and Sesshomaru talkes to her. Oh, well. Read and review, please!) 


	4. An Unusual Dinner

Recap----- 

"Rin, how are you feeling?" questioned Kagome, concerned.

"I don't feel to well really." groaned Rin.

"You should go back to sleep then." whispered Kagome.

"Al-alright then." said Rin, stifling another yawn. And with that, she didn't say another word.

"Kagome, time for dinner!" Kagome's okaa's voice made all of them but Sesshomaru jump.

"All right, Mom! We're coming!!" yelled Kagome back.

As Sesshomaru carried Rin downstairs with Kagome behind him, Kagome couldn't help but think that dinner was going to be interesting.

Now-----

_Oh no, you've got to be kidding me,_ Kagome thought, staring down at dinner. _Curry. Anything else but curry, onegai!!_ Trembling, Kagome glanced over to see Sesshomaru reaction. Sesshomaru, as Kagome had expected, just looked blankly down at the unfamiliar food. _At least he won't be eating. I don't think Sesshomaru's hungry right now._

"I will try some," said Sesshomaru, emotionlessly.

_He's actually going to try some food!! In front of me!!_

_This is not good,_ thought Kagome, as they sat down. _Inuyasha threw up the curry the first time he tried it, mostly due to his heightened senses. But Sesshomaru's senses are almost twice as powerful as Inuyasha's. Oh no, oh no..._

Kagome held her breath as Sesshomaru took a bite of curry. Her face turned red, then she burst out laughing.

"Haa haa haaahaaaaa!!! Sesshomaru, you look so funny, haaaa haaaa haaaaaaaaa!!!" Kagome thought she could have died from laughing.

Sesshomaru's normally emotionless face had turned green, and his cheeks had swelled up. His mouth was bursting with the effort to keep the curry inside.

"Sumimasen," he mumbled somehow through all the food, and he dashed with youkai speed to the bathroom.

Kagome's okaa-san blinked at the afterimages Sesshomaru made.

"I must be having visions," she muttered, as she got up and went to bed early.

Kagome's mom's reation only made Kagome laugh harder.

"Whoo whooooo haaaa haaaaaa!!!!!"

>> Fast forward to after dinner

Sesshomaru was embarrassed. Very embarrassed. When Kagome came upstairs after dinner, he pinned her lightly to the wall and growled at her, "You will not tell anyone about tonight's events, least of all that hanyou Inuyasha."

Plastered on Kagome's face was a goofy grin, but after hearing the taiyoukai's demand, she sighed and said, "Fine, fine. I will. But then you have to promise to wear the clothes I give you when we go out tomorrow. I can't have a youkai standing out in the open with an almost non-existent kimono and two katanas!"

"This Sesshomaru has never changed clothes, nor will he do it now."

Kagome blinked with surprise.

"Uso yo? I thought you had several pairs of the same clothing. How do you keep it clean without taking it off?"

"With yoki, which ningens do not have." he said as he walked into Kagome's room.

"Oh, come on, do it for Rin!! All you have to do is change!!" Kagome whined.

"Iie," Sesshomaru growled, signaling finality.

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead and attract a lot of stares." With that, Kagome turned to take a shower.

When she came back, she found Sesshomaru leaning against a wall inside her room, with Rin in his lap. His eyes stared into space, like usual.

Kagome was not very comfortable sleeping in a room with an enemy, but she guessed it was fine this time, since Rin was here.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sesshomaru."

"-Sama." he corrected her with obvious boredom.

"Right. I almost forgot." said Kagome with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru gave no response, as Kagome climbed into bed and turned off the light.

_I hope Rin-chan will be alright,_ thought Kagome, her mind drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Arigatou: Thanks -Chan: used for young people, friends, classmates, etc.  
Hanyou: Half-breed Iie: No Katana: a Japanese, curved, single-edged sword Kimono: Japan's traditional dress Ningen: human Okaa-san: Mother Onegai: Please Oyasumi nasai: Good night -Sama: used for very respected people Sumimasen: Excuse me Taiyoukai: Great demon Uso yo: Really?  
Yoki: Demon energy Youkai: Demon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Did it suck? Was it better than you could have done? Was anyone OOF, even a little(I'll bet Sesshomaru was)? R&R! Arigatou!)


	5. An Emergency

Recap----- 

"Oyasumi nasai, Sesshomaru."

"-Sama." he corrected her with obvious boredom.

"Right. I almost forgot." said Kagome with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru gave no response, as Kagome climbed into bed and turned off the light.

_I hope Rin-chan will be alright_, thought Kagome, her mind drifting off to sleep.

Now-----

Kagome groaned. Morning already? Yep. As the past night's event triggered into her memory, she shot bolt upright as a loud coughing fully awakened her. Rushing to Rin's side, she slammed the warabe's back until Rin spat up some green sputum.  
Kagome took one look at the liquid, and said aloud, "I'm almost certain she has pneumonia."

The miko's head jerked back to Rin as some ketsueki came out. A growl was sounded at her side. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru,  
his nostril's flaring at the scent of fresh ketsueki.

Beginning to tremble badly with fear, Kagome sprinted downstairs, nearly forgetting the emergency number. Her hands shook as she dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, how may I help you?" an onna's voice sounded on the other end.

"Onegai, I've got a tomodachi that's coughing up blood and sputum, who most likely has pneumonia!"

"Calm down, we'll be right over." With that, the female's voice was gone.

Running back upstairs, Kagome found Sesshomaru bending over Rin, who had now stopped coughing. When Kagome gently suggested that they should bring Rin downstairs to the soon-arriving ambulance, Kagome saw that the taiyoukai's eyes were beginning to tint with red, a bad sign.

"Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Kagome desperately, not forgetting Sesshomaru's title.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, the taiyoukai reluctantly agreed. Picking Rin up gently, he calmly walked downstairs and into the open, with Kagome following him. Kagome nervously tapped her fingers together as a minute passed. A moment later,  
she heard the familiar siren she'd heard since 2 years old, and at that second, an ambulance with akai and aoi lights appeared.

Ningens climbed out hurriedly with [the thing people lay on(sorry, my brain's not working right now) and rushed over to Rin.  
Blinking with surprise, they tried to ignore the odd otoko standing in front of them with a non-existent kimono, armor, and two katana.

Sesshomaru growled a low note as people grabbed Rin from his arms and set her on (the thing people lay on). Kagome whispered words of comfort to him as they climbed in the ambulance. No one stopped them, seeing already they had an unconcious onnanoko.  
Inside the ambulance, Sesshomaru's eyes turned even redder as roku doctors touched Rin and felt her chest.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru-sama. Come on, deep breath in, deep breath out." Kagome knew she was speaking to Sesshomaru as if he was a little kid, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

As minutes passed, they finally reached the hospital. Kagome quickly leaped out of the ambulance so she wouldn't get trampled by the group of doctors. Rushing Rin into the hospital, the doctors were followed by Kagome and Sesshomaru.

In an operating room, Kagome talked fast with the doctors, telling them how Rin had been coughing up ketsueki and sputum, and her suspicions on how it could be pneumonia.

"Ok, arigatou. We'll try to operate as fast as possible and see if your suspicions are correct." Kagome and Sesshomaru were forced out of the room after that.

Her kokoro heavy with worry, Kagome sat down without even noticing she did. Sesshomaru remained by the door, struggling to obey Kagome's command to stay without tearing the room apart to see if Rin was alright.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's nothing else you can do to help Rin, except to calm down so she can fight her own silent battle with her sickness." called Kagome, rubbing her eyes with tiredness already.

"Hai, miko," said Sesshomaru, trying to hide his fear and concern for his ward.

Kagome soon fell asleep in her chair.

---Fast forward

The door squeaked open many hours later. Kagome awoke instantly and Sesshomaru, who's eyelids were half-open, opened fully immediately. As the doctor sat down, Kagome's fear only increased.

With a solemn face, the doctor started, "It doesn't look too good. We can give her no more than a fifty-fifty chance. However,  
this is odd, because usually, we can give a 75 chance that a person with pneumonia will survive... has she been sick yesterday?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, horrified by the new information, "demo I thought it was a simple cough, nothing serious."

The doctor sighed. "Well, there is nothing else that you can do. Why don't you get something to eat, seeing as it's 11:00am already?"

"Iie, I'm too worried for Rin." insisted Kagome.

"Alright then, if you insist. Just try to calm down. We're doing the best we can." Then, the doctor went inside the room once more.

Kagome struggled to push her growing fear away, but it was no use.

Sighing once more, she fell asleep, nightmares beginning to haunt her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

akai: red

aoi: blue

arigatou: thanks

demo: but

hai: yes

iie: no

katana: a Japanese, single-edged, curved sword

ketsueki: blood

kimono: a traditional Japanese dress

kokoro: heart

miko: priestess

ningen: human

onegai: please

onna: woman

onnanoko: girl

otoko: man

roku: six

tomodachi: friend

-sama: used for extremely respected people

warabe: child

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Dun dun dun dun... So people, what do you think's going to happen to Rin? Remember, the doctor gave her fifty-  
fifty chance. I'm no different. I still haven't made up my mind yet, to be truthful. You'll just have to wait until the next update. "Mua ha ha ha ha!!"

Also, thank you to my loyal reviewers: minipower, Callie-yue Lost dreams, moonX55, underoath11, Mayu-Chan Sakura, BobDaPeach, shedevil666666, Rachelandthecupcakecrusades, and ForgottenKaze! Yay for you guys(and girls)! Please continue.)


	6. Tragedy

Recap----- 

With a solemn face, the doctor started, "It doesn't look too good. We can give her no more than a fifty-fifty chance. However,  
this is odd, because usually, we can give a 75 chance that a person with pneumonia will survive... has she been sick yesterday?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, horrified by the new information, "demo I thought it was a simple cough, nothing serious."

The doctor sighed. "Well, there is nothing else that you can do. Why don't you get something to eat, seeing as it's 11:00am already?"

"Iie, I'm too worried for Rin." insisted Kagome.

"Alright then, if you insist. Just try to calm down. We're doing the best we can." Then, the doctor went inside the room once more.

Kagome struggled to push her growing fear away, but it was no use.

Sighing once more, she fell asleep, nightmares beginning to haunt her.

Now-----

Kagome was running. Away from the horrors of the night. Glancing behind her, the miko spotted all kinds of youkai and oni chasing her. She struggled to run faster. That was when she heard a voice.

"Miko, okoshimas," a cold voice broke into her thoughts.

Kagome suddenly became aware that her left hand was supporting her head, and her eyelids were closed.

"Whaa, what happened?" she yawned, spotting Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was up and looking through the glass screen of the door Rin was in. Kagome shot up, the events playing in her mind: Rin coughing up blood, calling 911, the doctor telling Kagome Rin had a fifty-fifty chance of survival.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked fearfully, also getting up and peeking over Sesshomaru's shoulder at the door.

Silence greeted her question.

Suddenly, the door literally burst open, and the same doctor Kagome saw a few hours ago rushed out.

"Which one of you is Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked frantically, his eyes darting from Sesshomaru to Kagome.

"What is happening in there, ningen?" growled Sesshomaru rather tonelessly.

The doctor's eyes stayed on Sesshomaru.

"You are Sesshomaru-sama? Come in quickly." With that, the doctor ran back inside.

Without a word, Sesshomaru also entered and saw Rin with all kinds of tubes and foreign _things_ stuck onto her. Growling with anger, Sesshomaru was about to rip them off, but Kagome stopped him, reassuring him.

Kagome had absolutely no clue why the doctor was in such a panic. Perhaps Rin was...? Iie, Kagome refused to think that horrific thought. However, her worst fears were confirmed when the doctor, Joe, next spoke.

"This little onnanoko, Rin, seems to..er... be on the edge of life. Or so she thinks. She kept on calling out a name,  
Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sure it was. That's why I sent to fetch whoever she needed. She sounded so desperate." Joe said,  
solemly.

Kagome sat, stunned. Rin was...iie. Iie, it couldn't be. She felt the beginnings of grief and tears, the same ones she'd feld when her father had died years ago. Trembling with anger, sadness, and fear, she couldn't help but look over at Sesshomaru. He had his perfectly emotionless face on, but in his eyes, Kagome spotted the same emotions she was feeling.

Standing up roughly, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's bed, and knelt by her.

"Okoshimas, Rin," he whispered softly.

Rin's eyes amazingly opened, though it was done in a span of five seconds.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she croaked, "Gomen nasai. Hontou ni gomen nasai."

"Be quiet, Rin. Conserve your breath." Sesshomaru murmured in a tone Kagome had never heard before.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, domo arigatou gozaimasu. You saved me from those wolves, and gave me a new life, a new chance to begin. You made the biggest impact in my life. You opened the doors of darkness for me, and showed me what little light and happiness there is left in this cruel world. And for that, domo arigatou gozaimasu," whispered Rin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru was at a loss for words.

Rin's eyelids closed again, and suddenly, her hand went limp in Sesshomaru's.

"Rin!" yelped Sesshomaru.

Kagome knew she would have to face this. She just hoped Sesshomaru didn't go crazy and tear up the entire world. He could do that if he wanted to. He was a taiyoukai. But Rin... Kagome couldn't stand this anymore. She buried her face in her hands, sat down, and wept quietly.

Sesshomaru was spinning into the void. Rin was gone, dead. And it was his fault. His and the pathetic, pathetic ningens.  
The pathetic ningens. How dare they, how dare anyone even, how dare they let someone under his protection die. Sesshomaru's eyes tinted with an evil akai, and he readied his deadly claws with poison.

"Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama!! Don't kill anyone in here!! Rin wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a killing thing! She would have wanted you to continue your life!!" cried Kagome, jumping up.

Realizing the miko's words were very much true, Sesshomaru returned to normal reluctantly. He looked blankly at Rin, for what seemed like an eternity.

_Rin..._

"Oh, Rin. And at such a young age, too," whispered Kagome.

_Oh, Kami, don't let this be true..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

akai: red

domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much(formal)

gomen nasai: I'm sorry

hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry

iie: no

kami: god

miko: priestess

ningen: human

okoshimas: wake up

oni: a kind of demon, similar to a troll or an ogre

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for very respected people

youkai: demon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Don't go away yet! The story's not done yet. Find out next chapter what happens! Down below is a preview. So don't go away quite yet!!!)

Preview:

_I was in a world, shrouded with mist. An invisible force kept on pulling me, so I followed. After five minutes, I came upon this huge gate. For some reason, I had an uneasy feeling about entering, but this just made the force pull me even harder. Iie, I won't do this, I thought. I must hold on. I must._

(Author's note: Well, that's all!! See ya next time!!!)


	7. Meaning of Life

(Author's note: So sorry for not updating sooner. My first fanfic, "Sesshomaru and Rin," got deleted by fanfiction staff. They said I accidentally violated the guidelines. If anyone remembers exactly which part I violated, please contact me, because it would be a great help. In a few days, I'll try to rewrite "Sesshomaru and Rin" again with the most likely violations gone. And I'll change the rating. If you didn't already notice, I changed the rating for this story to a T, mostly because of "death and violence". Anyway, when the staffs delete one of your fanfics, you can't submit any stories for three days. So that's why I couldn't update, and I'll shut up now so that you can read. Oh, one more thing. If you don't want spoilers for manga chapters 467-471, then don't read this chapter. If you don't care or have read it already, enjoy!)

Recap-----

"Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama!! Don't kill anyone in here!! Rin wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a killing thing! She would have wanted you to continue your life!!" cried Kagome, jumping up.

Realizing the miko's words were very much true, Sesshomaru returned to normal reluctantly. He looked blankly at Rin, for what seemed like an eternity.

_Rin..._

"Oh, Rin. And at such a young age, too," whispered Kagome.

_Oh, Kami, don't let this be true..._

Now-----

_I was in a world, shrouded with mist. An invisible force kept on pulling me, so I followed. After five minutes, I came upon this huge gate. For some reason, I had an uneasy feeling about entering, but this just made the force pull me even harder. Iie, I won't do this, I thought. I must hold on. I must. For my Sesshomaru-sama. And for Kagome._

Kagome watched helplessly as Sesshomaru crouched over Rin, fighting a silent battle inside himself to not lose sanity and kill until killing was impossible. Suddenly, Kagome smacked her head.

"Sesshomaru! Just use Tenseiga on Rin like you did the first time!"

Sesshomaru stared at her like a crazed youkai. Blinking, he immediately drew his otou-san's katana out of its sheath and swung it over Rin's body. A bright pink light followed, then… nothing. Rin did not even stir.

Growling with ferocity, Sesshomaru merely sheathed Tenseiga and stood over Rin, unblinking. Bitterly, he wondered why they had not come to the hospital the day before. Rin… Rin would not have died then.

Gritting his fangs so hard, they felt like they would shatter, Sesshomaru's muscles nearly exploded out of their sockets. His grief was so large for the onnanoko that had brightened his kokoro, he nearly crossed the border between sanity and insanity.

_Rin…_

Kagome looked up from her grief, just as Sesshomaru stiffened. Surprised at the sudden reaction, Kagome frowned, glancing at Sesshomaru. Striding over to where Rin was laying, Sesshomaru bent down a little, and visibly sniffed. Stunned, Kagome could only come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru had indeed crossed over to insanity. But then Sesshomaru turned his eyes onto her, and Kagome knew that the eyes staring at her were the eyes of a completely sane person.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What's wrong?" asked Kagome cautiously.

Sesshomaru switched his eyes back to Rin, and slowly said, "I smell life in Rin. Yet her kokoro does not beat."

Kagome's mouth dropped a little, but then she regained her posture and said, "Are- are you sure, Sesshomaru-sama? Perhaps your nose is mistaken??"

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"This Sesshomaru's senses are never mistaken."

Kagome flinched slightly. It was the first sign of the old Sesshomaru she'd seen in a long time. Striding over the stand next to Sesshomaru, Kagome put a hand to Rin's skin, and then gasped.

"Her… her hands are neither cold nor warm. She- she is neither alive nor dead."

"That is because she is fighting a silent battle." Said a completely unfamiliar voice.

Whirling around, Kagome blinked, shocked, as she saw a female youkai with a crescent moon on her forehead, and fur on her. _Just like… just like Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru had also turned around, but much more slowly.

"Okaa-san teme. What are you doing here?" he murmured.

Sesshomaru's mother glared at him for the insult, and then turned her eyes back onto Kagome.

"As I said, Rin is fighting a silent battle within her. She is neither alive nor dead, as you pointed out. She refuses to be dragged into the gates of Hell. A soul cannot linger in front of the gates of Hell for too long, or their bodies will begin to enter a state that is dangerous for both the body and the soul. If it goes on for long enough, then the soul with enter a state unimaginable." Sesshomaru's mother's eyes narrowed a little as she finished her statements.

"Ano… so why are you here, Sesshomaru's mother-san?" Asked Kagome politely.

"I'm here to bring Rin back, because even I do not want any soul, ningen or youkai, to suffer that fate."

Kagome's heart leaped as Sesshomaru's mother finished talking. She watched as Sesshomaru's mother removed a Meidou-seki from her neck, and walked over to place it on Rin. A few minutes passed quietly, as Kagome realized all the other doctors had run from fright. Dismissing the thought, Kagome froze as she heard a cough, and then saw a stir from Rin's body. Eyes widening, Kagome realized this was not a hallucination. Rin was truly back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Ano: um…

Iie: no

Katana: a Japanese, single-edged, curved sword

Kokoro: heart

Meidou-seki: "path to the abyss" stone

Ningen: human

Okaa-san: Mother

Onnanoko: girl

Otou-san: Father

-Sama: used for very respected people

-San: Mr/Mrs/Miss

Teme: you (in a very rude way, something similar to "you bastard")

Youkai: demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So Rin is back. Told you there would be a surprise, lol. Anyway, thank you for being patient with me with the whole updating thing. And again, if you know the possible errors I made with "Sesshomaru and Rin", please contact me at because it'd be a great help. G2G!!!)


	8. Homecoming

Recap----- 

"As I said, Rin is fighting a silent battle within her. She is neither alive nor dead, as you pointed out. She refuses to be dragged into the gates of Hell. A soul cannot linger in front of the gates of Hell for too long, or their bodies will begin to enter a state that is dangerous for both the body and the soul. If it goes on for long enough, then the soul with enter a state unimaginable." Sesshomaru's mother's eyes narrowed a little as she finished her statements.

"Ano... so why are you here, Sesshomaru's mother-san?" Asked Kagome politely.

"I'm here to bring Rin back, because even I do not want any soul, ningen or youkai, to suffer that fate."

Kagome's heart leaped as Sesshomaru's mother finished talking. She watched as Sesshomaru's mother removed a Meidou-seki from her neck, and walked over to place it on Rin. A few minutes passed quietly, as Kagome realized all the other doctors had run from fright. Dismissing the thought, Kagome froze as she heard a cough, and then saw a stir from Rin's body. Eyes widening, Kagome realized this was not a hallucination. Rin was truly back.

Now-----

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan, you're back!!" screamed Kagome, sprinting over to Rin and picking her up.

Kagome knew she had never, ever been happier. She hugged the little onnanoko like she was the only thing keeping Kagome from slipping into darkness.  
Sesshomaru came over more slowly and cautiously. Watching Rin being whirled around by Kagome, he growled slightly to tell the miko this was rather inappropriate for someone who has just fought a silent, rough battle.

"Oh, right, Sesshomaru!" Kagome set Rin back on the futon carefully.

Rin, having come back from the border between this world and the next, looked extremely confused at the rush of events. Crouching down, Sesshomaru did nothing at first, except to look Rin in the eyes. Glancing up into Sesshomaru's amber ones, Rin felt sudden warmth, longing, and family love pour into her. She grinned, threw herself onto Sesshomaru, and cried, "Sesshomaru-sama! I held on for you!! Arigatou gozaimasu and aishiteru!"

>> Fast forward

Opening the door to their house, Kagome realized with a jolting shock that it was already 2:00pm, and boy, was she hungry!

"Rin-chan, are you hungry?" inquired Kagome, turning back to Rin.

"Hai, Kagome-sama, I am!" piped up Rin.

"All right. I think we're all hungry. I'll get something for us to eat." Kagome led the way to the kitchen.

Rummaging among the shelves of a cupboard, Kagome spotted some sausages and some buns. _Hm, I guess we could eat hot dogs. Oh, I almost forgot! Rin-chan probably has never had hot dogs before. This should be an interesting experience for her,_ thought Kagome.

A while later, Kagome smelled the familiar scorch of hot dogs. Turning off the microwave, she brought out three well-cooked hot dogs on plates, and brought them to the table.

"Do you guys want mustard or ketchup?" asked Kagome, already turning back for some ketchup.

"Ano... I guess I'll try it then." said Rin, curiously.

Setting the mustard and ketchup on the table, Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and Rin's reaction. Rin was blinking at the ketchup bottle. Kagome sighed.

"You squeeze some ketchup, the red stuff, from the bottle and onto the hot dog. It makes it better-tasting."

For some reason, Sesshomaru suddenly turned pale when Kagome mentioned "hot dog".

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's not a youkai dog we cooked. It's just a name for this food. It's got nothing to do with dogs at all." sighed Kagome.

"Here, Sesshomaru-sama! I'll squeeze some...um...catch...up for you," said Rin, in an effort to say "ketchup".

"That's okay, Rin. I don't think I'll eat this time." mumbled Sesshomaru, hurrying to sit down on the couch.

"Awww... Well, alright then." Rin bit into her hot dog with excitement.

"Yummy, Kagome-sama! I love this hot dog!" smiled Rin at the miko.

With a grin back, Kagome happily thought, that the worst was over, and that they could enjoy some time in the modern era together. They deserved it, anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

aishiteru: I love you

ano: um...

arigatou gozaimasu: thank you(formal)

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

futon: Japanese bed mattress

hai: yes

miko: priestess

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for extremely respected people

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review, please. Ja mata!)


	9. Television

Recap----- 

"Here, Sesshomaru-sama! I'll squeeze some...um...catch...up for you," said Rin, in an effort to say "ketchup".

"That's okay, Rin. I don't think I'll eat this time." mumbled Sesshomaru, hurrying to sit down on the couch.

"Awww... Well, alright then." Rin bit into her hot dog with excitement.

"Yummy, Kagome-sama! I love this hot dog!" smiled Rin at the miko.

With a grin back, Kagome happily thought, that the worst was over, and that they could enjoy some time in the modern era together. They deserved it, anyway.

Now-----

It was 7:00pm, and after an interesting dinner, Kagome wondered when Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken would be getting back to the Sengoku-Jidai Era. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome-sama! What's that?"

Looking to see what Rin was pointing at, Kagome explained, "That's the T.V., short for television. It's like a book, except that you can just watch a lot of things on it."

"Could we watch something right now, Kagome-sama?" inquired Rin.

"Hai, we can, Rin-chan." With that, Kagome turned the T.V. on, and flipped through some channels. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sesshomaru turn an eye toward the T.V. Smirking, she said without turning her head from the T.V., "Sesshomaru-sama. You can watch it too."

Deciding Pokemon was okay, she left the remote control there, and let Rin with a faintly interested Sesshomaru on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower, so I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kagome called.

No answer came back. _Oh well, I guess they enjoy Pokemon very much._

>> Fast Forward

Wringing out her hair and coming downstairs, Kagome looked at the T.V. and realized Pokemon was almost over. Currently, the gym leader Sabrina's Kadabra was totally knocking out Ash's Pikachu. Rin watched the television screen with wide eyes.

"Oh, poor, poor Pikachu." She whispered.

Kagome walked over and put an arm around Rin.

"It's okay, Rin-chan. I forgot to tell you this is just fake. Anything on television shouldn't be taken seriously. Well,  
unless it's the news." Kagome said, comfortingly.

"Hai, Kagome-sama," answered back Rin, her brown eyes still sad.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru, and he was still there, looking at the T.V. out of the corner of his eye.

"Sesshomaru-sama. You really don't have to pretend you're not looking. What's the big deal, anyway?" sighed Kagome.

At her words, Sesshomaru fully turned away from the T.V., and focused his eyes on the wall.

Rolling her eyes with annoyance, Kagome led Rin back upstairs to sleep as the Pokemon credits rolled up the T.V.

"Here, Rin-chan. You can sleep in my bed if you want." Kagome offered.

"Demo... where will you sleep, Kagome-sama?" asked Rin.

"It's all right. I'll sleep on the floor." answered Kagome.

"Iie, Kagome-sama! Onegai, sleep with me." Rin made her puppy-dog eyes.

_Oh my kami. Those eyes are adorable._

Unable to resist a smile, Kagome agreed. Crawling into bed with Rin, the two onnanokos watched Sesshomaru sit down, leaning on a wall.

"Here, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll get you a pillow." Said Kagome, throwing the taiyoukai a pillow.

Sesshomaru caught it, but set it beside him.

"Fine, ignore my generosity." huffed Kagome.

Going under the covers, Kagome stiffled a laugh with Rin and tried to calm down. Within a few minutes, the two girls were asleep. Outside, a full moon drifted lazily among shadowed clouds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

demo: but

hai: yes

iie: no

kami: god

onnanoko: girl

onegai: please

-sama: used for very respected people

Sengoku Jidai: The Warring States Period(a time starting in the middle of the 1500's to the beginning of the 1700's in Japan's history

taiyoukai: great demon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Again, sorry if this chapter was boring. Also, I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block. That's probably why the chapters are getting shorter. Absolutely any ideas, reviewers?)


	10. Great Japan

(Author's note: Oh!! Oh!!!!!!! I HAVE THE GREATEST, GREATEST IDEA FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!! IT'S GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EXCEPT YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!!! I LAUGHED MY HEAD OFF WHEN I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA!!!!!!! Ok, I'll write in lowercase now. Like I said last chapter, I had writers block. But now, I think I'll thank that writers block, because it just gave me the best idea!!!!! But you'll have to wait a few chapters to hear it. Tell you what!! I want at least seven reviews for this chapter, and I'll make my greatest idea go into the next chapter!! Part of the idea is in this chapter, so you might be able to figure my idea out if you think like a mad scientist(why do they call it mad, anyway?). Don't worry, I update fast!! Anyway, first things first. Read the chapter and REVIEW!!!!!)

Recap-----

"Iie, Kagome-sama! Onegai, sleep with me." Rin made her puppy-dog eyes.

_Oh my kami. Those eyes are adorable._

Unable to resist a smile, Kagome agreed. Crawling into bed with Rin, the two onnanokos watched Sesshomaru sit down, leaning on a wall.

"Here, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll get you a pillow." Said Kagome, throwing the taiyoukai a pillow.

Sesshomaru caught it, but set it beside him.

"Fine, ignore my generosity." huffed Kagome.

Going under the covers, Kagome stifled a laugh with Rin and tried to calm down. Within a few minutes, the two girls were asleep. Outside, a full moon drifted lazily among white clouds.

Now-----

Kagome yawned loudly. _Aw, I hope it's the weekend. I used to really want to go back to school once I met Inuyasha, but today, for some reason, I just really want to stay in bed._

"Kagome-sama! You're awake!!" cried a familiar voice, giving Kagome's heart a tremendous leap.

Bolting upright, Kagome blinked as her vision came into focus with Rin standing all dressed next to her bed.

"Rin-chan! You scared the wits out of me!!" moaned Kagome, stretching.

"Oh. Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama." Said Rin, her smile fading a little.

"That's okay, Rin-chan," Kagome grinned back at Rin, "Are you hungry? I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Hai!!" Rin hyper jumped jubilantly away.

Fast Forward

Rin munched joyfully on her fried eggs and toast.

"Kagome-sama!! This breakfast is so oishii!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!"

"Dou itashimashite, Rin-chan," Kagome replied, thanking Rin for her "thank you".

"How about you, Jaken?" Asked Kagome, sliding her gaze to the toad youkai.

Jaken was staring at the unfamiliar food, picking at it from time to time.

_Whatever. I'll let Jaken do whatever he wants without interference, _thought Kagome.

Turning around to look at Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed the taiyoukai was deciding that the food from this era was a bit too much for him.

_Aw, I'll let Sesshomaru eat whatever he wants, too. All I'll worry about for now is Rin-chan. _Kagome turned her attention back to the little onnanoko.

After breakfast, Kagome wondered what next they should do.

_Um... let's go to Great America!! Or in this case, Great Japan. _

Smirking, Kagome nodded to herself. Yes, they could go to Great Japan today. Rin-chan could go the kids' area with Jaken, and Sesshomaru... well, Sesshomaru would have to wait and see.

"All right, guys! How about we go to an amusement park today?" Kagome clapped her hands once in front of her as she asked her question.

Silence met her words.

"Ano... is an amusement park... a place where you get amused?" Wondered Rin aloud.

"Something like that, Rin-chan. Except they amuse you by giving you an opportunity to go on rides! Do you want to go?"

"I guess I could give it a try," Answered Rin, still looking a little bewildered at what exactly "rides" were.

"All right, then. Ikimashou!!!"

Fast Forward

Kagome bought tickets for four, and then entered Great Japan with Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. Kagome had made sure to give Jaken a costume that covered his entire body, so that he would "fit in". Anyone who took a look at Jaken now would think he was around Rin's age. But Sesshomaru was the center of Kagome's worry. What if someone took a look at Sesshomaru's claws, or eyes, or pointed ears, or hair, or markings?? And Sesshomaru's kimono clothing was already conspicuous enough. _Guess I'll have to deal with it as best as possible. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ano: um...

arigatou gozaimasu: thank you very much

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

dou itashimashite: you're welcome

gomen nasai: I'm sorry

hai: yes

ikimashou: let's go

kimono: a traditional, Japanese dress

oishii: delicious

onnanoko: girl

otokonoko: boy

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So yeah. Now you've come to the end of the chapter. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I have a really good idea that's really hilarious. If you have a guess as to what my fabulous idea is, do a review!! I'll even count that as one of the seven reviews I want before I make the next chapter! So review!! And now, AquaWater99 signing out.)


	11. The MerryGoRound

(Author's note: All right, all right. I know I said I wanted seven reviews before I go on to the next chapter. But I guess my patience is not big enough. And thank you to my awesome, fabulous, and whatever adjective I have to use, reviewers, minipower, Bob Da Peach, Callie-yue Lost Dreams, moonX55, underoath11, Mayu-Chan Sakura, yutakayumi, catherine roberts,  
ivorybill20, BlueStone of 22 9er, Dino, and caroline. I especially thank minipower, who has reviewed for every single chapter, and Bob Da Peach, for reviewing every chapter except 1, 2, 6, and 9. And in this chapter, I have an idea from Callie-yue Lost Dreams. Arigatou gozaimasu to the three of you!!! Same for all the other reviewers! So here is chapter 11. Enjoy!!) 

Recap-----

"Ano... is an amusement park... a place where you get amused?" Wondered Rin aloud.

"Something like that, Rin-chan. Except they amuse you by giving you an opportunity to go on rides! Do you want to go?"

"I guess I could give it a try," Answered Rin, still looking a little bewildered at what exactly "rides" were.

"All right, then. Ikimashou!!!"

Fast Forward

Kagome bought tickets for four, and then entered Great Japan with Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. Kagome had made sure to give Jaken a costume that covered his entire body, so that he would "fit in". Anyone who took a look at Jaken now would think he was around Rin's age. But Sesshomaru was the center of Kagome's worry. What if someone took a look at Sesshomaru's claws, or eyes, or pointed ears, or hair, or markings?? And Sesshomaru's kimono clothing was already conspicuous enough. _Guess I'll have to deal with it as best as possible._

Now-----

"Kagome-sama! What's that?" Rin asked, pointing to the merry-go-round.

"Oh! That's the merry-go-round. See those animals, Rin-chan? You sit on them and that machine twirls you in a slow circle. It's really fun. Want to go on?" Answered Kagome.

"Hai, Kagome-sama! That sounds like fun. Will you go on with me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru was staring at the unfamiliar machine. _Well... All right, just this once. _He nodded.

"Great! Jaken-sama, will you go with me?" Inquired Rin.

Jaken started to shake his head, but a glare from Sesshomaru said 'If I go on this, you go on this. Or else.' Jaken quickly gulped and nodded his head. Rin started lining up with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kagome behind her. When their turn came, Kagome handed the ticket lady their tickets and all four of them entered. Rin sprinted to a zebra clothed in a saddle with shiny and bright jewels.

"Kagome-sama! I want to go on this one! Could you help me?" Said Rin.

Bringing Rin up onto the animal, Kagome spotted Jaken struggling to climb on an eagle next to Rin's zebra. Kagome let loose a small smile, and helped the toad youkai on. Jaken was instantly offended.

"Ningen! Get your hands off of me now!" Screeched Jaken.

"Jaken," Growled Sesshomaru, giving Jaken a death glare, "Let the miko help you."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Shivered Jaken under the taiyoukai stare.

Sesshomaru sat down on a bench on the merry-go-round, looking bored, but still alert if anything funny should happen on this machine. Kagome sat on the bench next to Rin. The music started, and Rin's wandering eyes immediately brightened up. She looked forward excited, but also a little nervous. As the merry-go-round started in a slow circle, Jaken's eyes bulged out.

"Ahhhh!!!! Get me off this ride!!! Tasukete!!!" Shrieked the toad youkai.

Kagome merely smirked beneath the cover of her hair. Sesshomaru was looking at Jaken rather interested. Rin was shouting.

"Jaken-sama! Come on, isn't it fun?? It isn't that fast!" Rin yelled, looking to the side.

"Be quiet, ningen! I'm absolutely fine!! Ahhh, get me off of this thing!!!!" Jaken's head turned even greener, if that was possible.

After about three minutes, the merry-go-round slowed. Jaken immediately jumped down from the eagle without help and shot to the exit.

"Hanashite!! Now!!!" Cried Jaken.

Kagome rolled her eyes and helped Rin off her zebra.

"So Rin-chan, how was it?" Asked the miko.

"It was so tanoshii, Kagome-sama!! I can't wait to ride the other rides!!" Rin answered, smiling brightly.

"You know what, Rin-chan? I bet Sesshomaru-sama is so scared, he won't dare to ride anything else." Said Kagome rather loudly.

Sesshomaru, to the side of Rin, immediately growled and flashed his eyes at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has absolutely no fear of the inventions of this time. Do I need to prove it?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly.

"Hai, you do. I dare you to go on that!!" Pointed Kagome.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's finger to a sign. The Demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

hai: yes

hanashite: let me go

miko: priestess

ningen: human

-sama: used for an extremely respected person

taiyoukai: great demon

tanoshii: fun

tasukete: help me

youkai: demon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: For those of you who haven't gone to Great America before of haven't gone on the Demon before, it's a really huge, red and black roller coaster that's... well, scary. Not very scary for me, though. It's just those types of coasters that have that really high drop and goes upside down. Imagine Sesshomaru going on that!!! So chapter what, 11, finished? That was quick. Read and review, for the eleventh time!)


	12. A Scared Taiyoukai?

(Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here are my wonderful, wondrous, life-giving, heart-warming, magnificent, majestic, shocking, striking, and stunning (And I could probably give you a whole list) REVIEWERS!!!!! YOU PEEPS ARE THE BEST!!!!

Congrats to: Callie-yue Lost Dreams, moonX55, minipower, underoath11, Bob Da Peach, Mayu-Chan Sakura, yutakayumi, catherine roberts, BlueStone of 22 9er, ivorybill20, Dino, Kikinu, caroline, Hattaru, and wateveruwannacallme!!!

Special thanks to minipower!! This beloved girl has put this story under her story alert and favorites!! And put me under her favorite author list, including reviewing for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!! Know that everyday, someone in the world eagerly awaits your reviews and appreciates them, even when they're having a nightmare!!! GO YOU, MINIPOWER!!!!!!!!!

**WARNING: Nothing serious, just a slight, _slight_ adult theme**.

Anyway, this chapter should be interesting. Enjoy!)

Recap-----

"You know what, Rin-chan? I bet Sesshomaru-sama is so scared, he won't dare to ride anything else." Said Kagome rather loudly.

Sesshomaru, to the side of Rin, immediately growled and flashed his eyes at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has absolutely no fear of the inventions of this time. Do I need to prove it?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly.

"Hai, you do. I dare you to go on that!!" Pointed Kagome.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's finger to a sign. The Demon.

Now-----

_Why did I do this? Now I really regret it._ Kagome couldn't help shaking a little with impatience as she frequently glanced over to look at the humans screaming with joy at the drop. _The Demon... I still don't get it, why did I do it? Sesshomaru's probably going to get freaked out. He can fly, sure, but on the first drop, that's a free-fall. When youkai fly, they are supporting themselves, even if they are going the same speed. Oh, kami. How am I going to get out of this?_

Sesshomaru was looking with cold, fearless eyes at the humans lining up at the ride.

"I accept your challenge, miko." Stated Sesshomaru calmly. Rin blinked with surprise.

"Uso yo, Sesshomaru-sama? You're really going to go?" Inquired Rin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Jaken had so better do a good job this time. _

"Jaken, watch over Rin."

"Nani? What about Kagome?" Jaken frowned, taken aback.

"I'll go with him then, if that's what he wants. I want to see the look on his face when the we go upside-down." Smirked Kagome.

Showing no outward sign of nervousness, Sesshomaru fearlessly shot up behind the back of the last two humans in line, who both looked like teenagers of 16, female and male.

"Move, ningen." Sesshomaru hissed.

The teenagers jumped like they'd been bitten by a cobra.

"What's your problem, dude? No cuts, no buts, no coconuts." Snapped back the male.

Sesshomaru growled an extremely low note of warning. The male turned back to his girlfriend, and said, "What's his freakin' problem, anyway?"

The female giggled, and wrapped her arm around him. By now, Sesshomaru's eyes were becoming red, a little more dangerous than she would have liked, Kagome thought. _I'd better step in. _

"A-ano... Sesshomaru-sama, pardon me for those teenagers' rude behavior. In this era... ano... they don't have a lot of respected people. They say it's a free country." Stammered Kagome, risking terrified looks up to Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru's expression did not yield.

"Regardless, they _will _now respect me. It should not be a free country, and it will not be, not as long as I'm here."

"Well, if you don't stop at this behavior, then you won't be here! Not anymore!!" Kagome was extremely surprised at her act. She couldn't believe she just shouted those words at a youkai, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, no less.

Sesshomaru also looked shocked. Pausing, he slowly relaxed, and his eyes turned back to their original color, and he lined up behind the two teenagers with Kagome, silent. But his eyes were less hard now, similar to someone who is whining inwardly. _He looks almost like Inuyasha,_ thought Kagome, and she struggled to keep from laughing.

Their turn finally came. Stepping into the two seats, Kagome turned her head to Sesshomaru when the empty seat next to her was not filled. Sesshomaru was looking with displeasure at the seats. Kagome sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this, Sesshomaru-sama? I won't laugh at you."

Sesshomaru's eyes tightened.

"I'm going," He said simply, and pulled his two confinements on, with major help from Kagome.

_I don't like this,_ thought Sesshomaru, tugging lightly on the upper restraint.

After the lady went past to check they all had their seatbelts on, she pressed a button. The coaster immediately whirred, and let out some gas. Sesshomaru's whole body stiffened. Shooting forward into a dark tunnel, Sesshomaru repeated to himself, _I'm going to be okay, I'm going to be okay. There are no drops here. I can smell there aren't... WAAHH!!! I WANT TO GET OFF THIS!!! _

A few seconds later when they came out of the darkness, a chain started pulling them up like a snail._ Doin doin, doin doin, doin doin, _the machine whirred. Sesshomaru looked ahead, literally no muscle moving at all. Kagome raised her eyebrows with interest. _Perhaps he won't be afraid after all? He's like his own, expressionless self right now._ She didn't know Sesshomaru was too stricken with fear to move.

Meeting the top, the roller coaster increased speed, and let a little fall drop. _Okay, now's the big one,_ thought Kagome. _Sesshomaru should be all right._

Poor Sesshomaru was thinking as the coaster went down to what seemed like 500mph...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ano: um...

kami: god

miko: priestess

nani: what?

ningen: human

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

uso yo: really?

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I know, I know, don't blame me. I'm not the one that made Sesshomaru act WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY OOF at the beginning of the ride. ...Nani? Okay, so maybe I am. But still!! Think about it. If you were all strong and mighty, and then you suddenly shoot 500 years into the future, and you're on something that's doing something you don't like, wouldn't you at least be a _little_ scared? Okay, so maybe a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru wouldn't have nearly wet his hakama (pants), but oh well. Deal with it. So, yeah. I hope this suspense (Do you think it's suspenseful? Me: Not really) makes up for the time I've been gone. Now will you peeps read and review?!!)


	13. Home, Finally!

Recap----- 

A few seconds later when they came out of the darkness, a chain started pulling them up like a snail. Doin doin, doin doin, doin doin, the machine whirred. Sesshomaru looked ahead, literally no muscle moving at all. Kagome raised her eyebrows with interest. Perhaps he won't be afraid after all? He's like his own, expressionless self right now. She didn't know Sesshomaru was too stricken with fear to move.

Meeting the top, the roller coaster increased speed, and let a little fall drop. _Okay, now's the big one,_ thought Kagome. Sesshomaru should be all right.

Poor Sesshomaru was thinking as the coaster went down to what seemed like 500mph...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_Now-----

_Wow._ Kagome could only think that one word as she looked interested at the sight in front of her. Sesshomaru's face, usually calm and expressionless... was now... indescribable. Yes, that was the word for it. Indescribable.

They had come off all the spins and drops of the Demon... with Sesshomaru in this expression. The best Kagome could do... was say that the taiyoukai's face was white like a vampire and his mouth was drawn in the tightest line possible, in Kagome's opinion. _At least there's a bit of his old self in him, _thought Kagome. _Still expressionless...hm..._

When they reached Jaken and Rin waiting for them, they were all silent...that is, until Jaken dared to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Ahhh!!!!!!! Sesshomaru-sama, are you ok?? Baka miko, you shouldn't have brought my lord here!!" He gawked.

_**BONK!!**_

A pretty hard slam brought the toad youkai down quickly. _I need to come up with another set of the Beads of Subjugation so I can "osuwari" him,_ thought Kagome, rubbing her fist. But she turned to Sesshomaru, and asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, daijoubu?"

Sesshomaru replied with the faintest of nods. Kagome raised her eyebrows with Sesshomaru's lack of answering. _Whatever._

"Now, where do you want to go next?"

"Are you a kichigai?!! Look at my lord!! Does he look like he can handle more?" Screeched Jaken, revived.

However, he soon drifted back into unconciousness, as this time, Sesshomaru's fist came down. Straightening up again, the taiyoukai had managed to regain his stoic mask again.

"I am fine. I'm not a weakling, unlike that hanyou who's scared of his own ears twitching."

This time, it was Kagome's turn to defend.

"Do I need to add a third person to my list of "osuwari"??! I don't want to!!" Kagome was surprised with her own behavior.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru remained silent at her reaction to his insult. He turned to look at the Demon again.

"I want to go on again."

-----

Unbeknownst to the miko, 500 hundred years into the past, a certain hanyou slammed into the ground again, after picking himself up for the sixth time.

"Damn, Kagome, why are you sitting me for??!! What did I do?!" Growled Inuyasha, in a foul mood.

Miroku and Sango just struggled, before silently giggling as they entered the hut. _Oh, Kagome's going to laugh when she finds out about this..._

-----

_What a day!!_ Kagome sighed, wiping some imaginary sweat off her forehead. Sesshomaru had gone on the Demon yet again._ I guess he's not afraid of it anymore! That's good._ Rin was content too, as she licked happily at the cotton candy they'd bought her.  
Jaken, on the other hand, was unconcious in Kagome's backpack, after Rin had dragged him to the Flying Airplanes ride. _Well,  
I'm pretty sure all three of them have had a pretty good introduction to what the future's like. I wonder when they'll go back to the past..._

After they arrived home, Kagome collapsed on the couch. _Gosh, I'm so tired. I didn't know taking care of a taiyoukai, an enthusiastic girl, and a stubborn toad youkai five hundred years from the past could wear you out so much. Well, considering the odd combination, it's not too much to be surprised about._

-----

_Oh, kami. This has never felt so good,_ thought Kagome, practically slamming herself onto the bed. _So exhausting, god..._

Despite her tiredness, Kagome could still feel a bit of uneasiness rolling around her for some reason. Frowning inwardly,  
she forcfully pushed it away, until her mind went off to the land of dreams...

-----

_What is this smell?_ Growled Sesshomaru, jolting away from actual _sleep._ _A burning smell... like..._

_Like a KAJI!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot

daijoubu: are you ok?

hanyou: half-demon

kaji: house fire

kichigai: crazy person

miko: priestess

osuwari: sit

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: A fire. Wonder what's going to happen. What do you guys want to happen? And yes, yes, I know this is _a lot_ shorter than normal. I would write more, if not for trick-or-treating tonight. Chao!)


	14. Unexpected Kaji

Recap----- 

_Oh, kami. This has never felt so good,_ thought Kagome, practically slamming herself onto the bed. _So exhausting, god..._

Despite her tiredness, Kagome could still feel a bit of uneasiness rolling around her for some reason. Frowning inwardly,  
she forcefully pushed it away, until her mind went off to the land of dreams...

-----

_What is this smell?_ Growled Sesshomaru, jolting away from _actual _sleep. _A burning smell... like..._

_Like a KAJI!!!_

Now-----

"Miko."

Kagome slowly flicked her eyes open to see Sesshomaru standing over her, with Rin still asleep in his arms. Beyond her doorway, she could see an eerie light, abnormal here. But she ignored it for now, and listened to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, the house is on fire."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. _That... That was way too unexpected..._ Ten seconds passed before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Miko, we must get out."

_Since when did Sesshomaru suddenly get so urgent and... and caring?_ Kagome thought. But she got out of bed hurriedly, and pulled a sweatshirt over her pajamas. Also getting a warm blanket for Rin, Kagome helped Grandpa out of his futon.

"Whaa, what's going on?" Grandpa yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Kami!! Kagome, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!! What's happening?!" Grandpa looked at the clock.

Kagome spoke fast and urgently.

"Ojiichan, there's a kaji. We have to get out. Now."

"NANI!!! Our family scrolls!! Must get to shrine!! Must get to shrine!!" Grandpa struggled to reach the shrine, but Kagome pulled him back.

"Ojiichan, we have to get outside first."

Grandpa understood, and opened the screen door, trotting outside.

_Then that's everyone..._ Kagome thought.

They stood there, the three of them, with Rin covered in a blanket, and Ojiichan with his "prized" scrolls, for about five minutes, as the kaji got larger and larger, nearly engulfing the entire house. Suddenly, Kagome screamed, shocking all of them, and waking Rin up.

"Okaa-san!!! Okaa's still in there!!!! Aahhhh, we're going to lose her!!!!!" Kagome went into hysterics, something pretty rare.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Yawned Rin.

"Okaa-san needs help!! Now!!!" Moaned Kagome, sinking onto the grass, helplessly.

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome, motionless.

"Miko, hold Rin."

Kagome looked up.

"N-naze? What are you going to do? Unless... the fire's too big, Sesshomaru-sama!! You'll be burned!!!"

But Sesshomaru had already leaped into a window of the house, leaving Rin in Kagome's arms. Kagome and Rin watched the empty window, fear dawning onto them as every second passed...

-----

_This is going to be difficult,_ thought Sesshomaru, squinting his eyes a little at the bright flames. _Where is she? I can't smell a thing; Damn it!!_

After five more minutes of speeding from one room to the next, and three humans waiting anxiously outside, Sesshomaru was ready to give up. _There is no way, absolutely no way, I am going to be able to find Kagome's mother. Maybe I should just give up. I'll go tell Kagome I couldn't find her. I can bear her crying, why not? Hai, I'll do that._

But something powerful stopped him mid-step. _Is.. is this really the right thing, to just give up?_

However, it was, indeed, getting hard to breathe. Sesshomaru had to keep from coughing badly.

_For a ningen? Is it worth it? The life of a taiyoukai against the life of a ningen? What should I do?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

futon: a type of mattress used to make a Japanese bed

hai: yes

kami: god

miko: priestess

nani: what?

naze: why?

ningen: human

okaa: Mom(casual)

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So, what do you guys think will happen? Be sure to read the second last question very carefully!!)


	15. Sacrifice

Recap----- 

_This is going to be difficult,_ thought Sesshomaru, squinting his eyes a little at the bright flames. _Where is she? I can't smell a thing; Damn it!!_

After five more minutes of speeding from one room to the next, and three humans waiting anxiously outside, Sesshomaru was ready to give up. _There is no way, absolutely no way, I am going to be able to find Kagome's mother. Maybe I should just give up. I'll go tell Kagome I couldn't find her. I can bear her crying, why not? Hai, I'll do that._

But something powerful stopped him mid-step. _Is.. is this really the right thing, to just give up?_

However, it was, indeed, getting hard to breathe. Sesshomaru had to keep from coughing badly.

_For a ningen? Is it worth it? The life of a taiyoukai against the life of a ningen? What should I do?_

Now-----

_What should I do?_

Sesshomaru had still not made his decision yet.

_I am getting to soft to even think about risking my life for a ningen. It's ridiculous._

The taiyoukai was about to turn around, but suddenly, his feet seemed like they moved of their own accord, and he was already heading toward the bathroom upstairs. _Nani?! What's happening?!! My feet... _But all of a sudden, Sesshomaru knew deep within himself, that he would risk his life if he had to. It was a feeling beyond truth or reason, beyond the levels of power and reality. The feeling was so strong, he nearly broke apart into pieces holding it.

Sesshomaru reached the bathroom, and struggled not to lose consciousness. The smoke was even thicker here; the fire even brighter. But he could see Mrs. Higurashi lying half-conscious on the floor. Sesshomaru almost burnt his hand picking Kagome's okaa-san up, and he began to make his way out of the house. Just as he reached the door, he felt a huge explosion, and blackness overwhelmed him.

-----

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from her burning house. Sesshomaru and her okaa-san were in that!! In that burning furnace, with hardly any oxygen. Only smoke to thicken their vision, the killing smell to fill their nostrils... Iie, she had to keep strong for everyone. She just had to wait.

Suddenly, she heard a cannon-like explosion rip through the house. Gasping with disbelief, Kagome watched as large pieces of wood, some attached to others, shot into different directions. A few knocked down the shrine, and others disappeared among bushes, making a rustling sound. _Iie, iie!!!_

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Screamed Rin, running up to the now-collapsing house.

Kagome had to restrain the crying Rin from burning herself, and she covered the little onnanoko's eyes. Suddenly, they heard a violent coughing sound. They all looked up.

"Okaa-san, you're ok!!!" Kagome cried, hugging her mother and nearly knocking the breath out of both of them.

Mrs. Higurashi looked dizzy and was soot-covered, but she gave a weak smile as her daughter gave her an embrace.

"I didn't get out on my own, honey. Well, maybe I did for the last few steps. But I was trapped in the bathroom upstairs, and I suddenly felt myself being lifted downstairs and almost out the door. At the last second, however, there was a large explosion, and the person lifting me disappeared. Who was he?"

Kagome looked a bit shocked, but recovered herself quickly with a sad expression.

"That was probably Sesshomaru-sama who saved you, okaa-san. We don't know where he is now."

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is that the otoko that had been staying with us for a few days?" Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised.

"Hai. He... he's probably gone by now." Kagome turned away, so her tears would not fall on her mother's clothes, and she went over to embrace Rin, who had not ceased her shrieking and yelling for her lord.

"Rin-chan, please be quiet and stay strong. For Sesshomaru-sama and me. Kudasai," Whispered Kagome.

"Demo Sesshomaru-sama's gone!!! I can't!!!!" Rin wailed.

Kagome knew how terrible it must be to lose someone else at such a young age. _First Rin's family, and now her warden._ Kagome had had the experience, at Rin's age. _My- my otou-san will hopefully welcome Sesshomaru-sama into the heavens._

_Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. He was always so caring. Rin melted his kokoro, but her work is now gone._

_Kami, why did it have to turn out this way?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, classmates, friends, etc.

demo: but

hai: yes

iie: no

kami: god

kokoro: heart

kudasai: please

nani: what?

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

onnanoko: girl

otoko: man

otou-san: Father

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Just like the time when Rin almost died, I may not let Sesshomaru live. You'll have to see. And be warned, I may not make the same decision twice. I've been generous once; you guys will have to see if I can be generous enough twice.  
Happy Thanksgiving!!!)


	16. Aftermath

Recap----- 

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is that the otoko that had been staying with us for a few days?" Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised.

"Hai. He... he's probably gone by now." Kagome turned away, so her tears would not fall on her mother's clothes, and she went over to embrace Rin, who had not ceased her shrieking and yelling for her lord.

"Rin-chan, please be quiet and stay strong. For Sesshomaru-sama and me. Kudasai," Whispered Kagome.

"Demo Sesshomaru-sama's gone!!! I can't!!!!" Rin wailed.

Kagome knew how terrible it must be to lose someone else at such a young age. _First Rin's family, and now her warden._ Kagome had had the experience, at Rin's age. _My- my otou-san will hopefully welcome Sesshomaru-sama into the heavens._

_Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. He was always so caring. Rin melted his kokoro, but her work is now gone._

_Kami, why did it have to turn out this way?!_

Now-----

Minutes had passed, but the sky turned its merciless back against the one moaning onnanoko, kneeling in the damp grass, with her hands on her thighs, and head bowed. Embracing her was a miko, equally saddened by her friend's loss. Nearby, the miko's okaa-san and ojii-san watched the teenager and the child, curious looks still on their face, but already beginning to have a sorrowful look, realizing what had happened. A certain toad youkai had just gained consciousness, and once learning his master was gone, had begun his grief, cursing all the kami he knew. After he was done, he then turned to the miko, anger level rising.

"Baka ningen!! We should have never come here!! We are not familiar to your world!!! Rin nearly died, and now Sesshomaru-sama-" Jaken broke off, bursting into a flood of tears, sobbing noisily.

"I know," Whispered Kagome, looking away. She'd stopped crying, but knew that her life would now never be the same.

No matter how many times they tried to defeat Naraku in the future, Kagome would be missing the icy comments of Inuyasha's onii-san, that now, as she thought of it, had actually fought side-by-side with them in almost every battle.

Her thoughts were broken up as sirens rang through the cool morning air, and red and blue light flashed around at the same time. _Firefighters,_ Kagome thought bitterly._ If only they'd arrived sooner. Now is much too late. Too late for anything._

-----

"Are you ready, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked softly, an hour later.

The firefighters had successfully extinguished the fire, but the enormous pile of soot-dipped planks of wood only reminded Kagome their house was gone every five minutes she looked at it.

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Said Rin, barely audible for anyone to hear.

They'd been getting ready to send Rin and Jaken back into the feudal world. Fortunately, the well had not been broken very much in the fire, and with a bit of luck, Kagome would be able to send the two back into their time. Just as Rin gripped Kagome's hand to time-travel, she was struck by a sudden thought.

_What will happen now to me? Will I have to go to another human village like the one I did before Sesshomaru-sama revived me with Tenseiga?_ Whether it was the name of her dead lord or the open-ended question, she didn't know, but before Rin had taken another breath, she'd collapsed into another river of tears again.

Kagome looked surprised at the sudden noise, but her eyes softened as she realized that Rin must have been thinking of old times with Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru-sama,_ she corrected herself. She'd give him much respect from now on. It was the least she could do for him.

After reassuring the sniffling onnanoko a bit, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand again with Jaken, and leaped. The familiar pink light confirmed that the well was still active. While they were crossing eras, Kagome gave herself some thoughts. _What will Rin-chan do now? Perhaps... she obviously can't stay with us while we try to defeat Naraku; she's too helpless. Perhaps. Jaken and she could live with Kaede-san? Maybe. That's probably the best choice for her. But now that I think about it, I wonder how Rin-chan came to follow Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama,_ she corrected herself again. _I'll ask her that later,_ thought Kagome, turning her head a bit to the side to see the almost-calm child. _The mention of her master could kill her this time._

They finally reached the feudal era, and Kagome was getting ready to help Rin climb out of a well, when suddenly, Jaken's screech alerted her. Kagome and Rin whipped around, and saw the impossible. All three had different reactions.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes widened. Her heart leaped with shock and surprise like when her otou-san used to sneak up on her, and grab her by the shoulders.

For Rin, tears of different emotions filled her eyes for a third time that morning, and she cried out like a stunned and electro-cued animal.

In Jaken's case, he too, shared a similar reaction with Rin, but part of him reflected on a bit of unhappiness.

The same sight, yet different reaction for three organisms. A shocking sight. Indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot

-chan: a suffix title similar to "dear little"

kami: God

miko: priestess

ningen: human

ojii-san: Grandpa

okaa-san: Mother

onii-san: Big brother

onnanoko: girl

otou-san: Father

-sama: used for extremely respect people

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Cliffhanger!! ) I used to hate cliffhangers to other stories. So I made this one extra "special". I don't particularly like making people so anxious. To tell the truth right now, I feel absolutely "nothing" at this cliffhanger. No "wickedness" or sorrow. Just nihility. Like Kanna. Anyway, try to find out the sight that shocked Kagome, Rin, and Jaken!  
And tell me in a review! Signing out now.)


	17. Reversal

Recap----- 

They finally reached the feudal era, and Kagome was getting ready to help Rin climb out of a well, when suddenly, Jaken's screech alerted her. Kagome and Rin whipped around, and saw the impossible. All three had different reactions.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes widened. Her heart leaped with shock and surprise like when her otou-san used to sneak up on her, and grab her by the shoulders.

For Rin, tears of different emotions filled her eyes for a third time that morning, and she cried out like a stunned and electro-cued animal.

In Jaken's case, he too, shared a similar reaction with Rin, but part of him reflected on a bit of unhappiness.

The same sight, yet different reaction for three organisms. A shocking sight. Indeed.

Now-----

Sesshomaru.

The one person Kagome never expected to see again. Never to lift a little smile at the sight of Rin, never to protect her again. But there he was. Suddenly, an instinctive feeling came over Kagome, and her body almost moved by itself, going to pick up Sesshomaru's body. It was covered in dark black, suffocating soot, and Sesshomaru was definitely unconscious. He wouldn't survive much longer.

"Kagome-sama, where are you going to take Sesshomaru-sama?" Whispered Rin, her voice hoarse from penetrating fear and a churning happiness.

"Kaede-sama's village," Replied Kagome, her voice also shocked from the sight of Sesshomaru.

She struggled to pull Sesshomaru up the well, but she could barely even lift him, much less climb the entire well's length with him slung over her shoulder. _What are we going to do?_ Kagome sighed helplessly, her face contorted with pain, anger, and despair.

"Yo! Kagome! What the-" A clear voice broke the chirping of birds.

Looking up, Kagome saw the most thankful person she could have saw at that moment. Giving thanks to the kamis, Kagome's mind suddenly stopped with fear that her plan would go wrong.

"Onegai, Inuyasha!! Bring Sesshomaru-sama to Kaede-sama's village and help him!!" Pleaded Kagome.

"Kudasai!!" Joined in Rin, widening her brown eyes for extra affect and even quavering her bottom lip.

"Feh!! Why in the seven hells should I help that bastard?!! Tell me one thing, exactly what good has he given me over the past centuries that I've been alive?!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Must you always need a good reason to help someone?" Asked Kagome, sneaking a glance over to Sesshomaru. Time was running out. They had to hurry.

"Iie, iie, iie!! I said no!!!" Growled Inuyasha. "In fact, I was planning to slaughter him right now!"

"I'll never forgive you," Whispered Kagome, barely audible for even Inuyasha's ears to hear.

Inuyasha's face went into one of shock.

"That... that behavior is so weird of you, Kagome. Wanting to help this hentai is stunning enough, but is it that serious?!!"

"Hai, it is."

Inuyasha turned around, considering. Kagome took that moment of weakness to her advantage.

"Onegai, Inuyasha; you have to!! I'll give you anything if you help Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oh, now you call him -sama?!"

"I'll stop if he survives!!" Glared Kagome.

Silence.

"Fine. Don't blame me if he revives and kills us all. I'll remind you if you blame me. Remember that."

"I will. Hurry!"

-----

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"My... my half-brother of a bastard needs help to his... pathetic injuries," Grumbled Inuyasha, turning away after dumping Sesshomaru to the ground.

A few village men helped Kaede carry the taiyoukai inside their healing hut. Kagome and Rin waited. This was worse than convincing Inuyasha to help his brother. At least they could help. But now, there was nothing they could do. Even Jaken was silent for once, instead of shrieking for the healers to help his lord.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha met up with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You look furious?" Asked Sango, her face one of curiosity as Inuyasha marched pass.

"Kagome practically forced me to help my bastard brother, who'd actually fell unconscious of smoke inhalation."

"Sounds serious," Muttered Miroku.

"Let's go check it out," Piped up Shippo, perched on Miroku's shoulder.

-----

Kagome knew something was wrong when one of the healers, Tamiko, came out. Her face was one of grief, of nervousness, and she was doing a terrible job of trying to conceal it.

"What's wrong?!" Cried Rin and Kagome simultaneously, though they already knew, but refused to accept it.

"Your... eeto... your lord has... just, eeto... passed away."

"No!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Rin, her young, innocent, carefree soul now wrenched apart violently by the cruel, merciless hands of fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

eeto: Um... (searching for an answer or just nervous)

hai: yes

hentai: pervert

iie: no

kami: God

kudasai: please

Meidou-seki: "Abyss" stone

okaa-san: Mother

onegai: please

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Just to clear up confusion, Sesshomaru has really died this time. He's not going to be revived with the Meidou-seki from his okaa-san like Rin was.)


	18. Yume Part 1

(Author's note: For those of you who don't know, yume, the title of this chapter, means 'dream' in Jpn. Oh, I will be putting the words 'drunk maniac' once here, so please, please don't be offended. I feel this story coming to an end. One to three more chapters should do it.) 

Recap-----

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You look furious?" Asked Sango, her face one of curiosity as Inuyasha marched pass.

"Kagome practically forced me to help my bastard brother, who'd actually fell unconscious of smoke inhalation."

"Sounds serious," Muttered Miroku.

"Let's go check it out," Piped up Shippo, perched on Miroku's shoulder.

-----

Kagome knew something was wrong when one of the healers, Tamiko, came out. Her face was one of grief, of nervousness, and she was doing a terrible job of trying to conceal it.

"What's wrong?!" Cried Rin and Kagome simultaneously, though they already knew, but refused to accept it.

"Your... eeto... your lord has... just, eeto... passed away."

"No!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Rin, her young, innocent, carefree soul now wrenched apart violently by the cruel, merciless hands of fate.

Now-----

"Kagome, Rin-chan has not been eating or sleeping for two entire weeks. The little eating or sleeping she gets is serving no purpose to her at all."

"Uso yo, Kaede-sama?! I expected her to recover within one week of... of the tragedy."

_Flashback--_

_"Rin-chan, kudasai, kudasai!! Return to normal; your lord loves you even in heaven!!" Cried Sango, in tears._

_They'd been trying to persuade Rin for hours. She didn't fully understand the concept of death quite yet, regardless of the fact that she'd witnessed her family's death. And she absolutely refused to accept that her lord could still love her, even when his body was stone cold and lifeless. _I only wanted one wish_, thought Rin, her face bleak._ I wanted to hear the words "I love you" out of your mouth, Sesshomaru-sama. Perhaps... that is too much?

_Six days later--_

_"Good news, Kagome-sama," a messenger called._

_"Nan desu ka?"_

_"Jaken and Ah-Un have started onward with their normal lives again."_

_Kagome frowned slightly._

_"But not Rin-chan?"_

_"Iie, my lady. The little onnanoko seems far from recovery."_

End of flashback--

Kagome sighed. Perhaps she should try to convince Rin. She'd been so busy over the last two weeks, the only chance she'd gotten to try to convince Rin a second time was three days after... Sesshomaru-sama passed on. Decided, she muttered to herself in thoughts, and headed over to Rin's shadowed hut. The villagers had been generous enough to lend Rin a hut for herself. Food left at the hut door went cold - except for once or twice when a morsel of food disappeared. Kagome stepped inside. Four seconds later, the hut door opened again, and the miko pace-walked over to sit down. She could not believe what she'd just seen. Rin's face... was that really Rin? Her skin was dead white, but it was the kind of white that was the color of powder rubbed on certain doughnuts. The only difference was that it was completely smooth. Rin's eyes were a glaring red, similar to Sesshomaru-sama's when he was near transformation. Two pitch black rings enclosed the space around Rin's eyes, a screaming contrast to her pale skin. Her hair... Kagome wasn't able to see the color, but about 1/4 of it had fallen out, and it was 100x more tangled than 50 people struggling to play Twister. It was too much. Kagome went to sleep early, without any thought. The clock struck 8pm.

-----

Something soft brushed against Rin's arms and legs. Flower fragrance drifted nonchalantly into her nostrils. Hana field? Old memories of Rin's joyfulness rushed back to her, but furious viruses and bacteria drove them off very easily. Watashi wa doko desu ka? Eyes opened. The first thing they saw were waving flowers turning with the light breeze. The color was harder to find out, as moonlight bathed them. It seemed even better at night to be here. It was like at night, the hana revealed the true secret of their personality. The petals, twisting with its stem and grass, just gliding over and over again, all night... Sesshomaru-sama.

-----

He watched her blank face when she saw him. Not the slightest shiver of joy and happiness? He frowned inwardly. Being an expert on 'no emotions', he knew how much and what kind of emotion was on anyone's face, and this face definitely had nothingness written all over it. Even on the eyeballs.

A cold front filled the area, and suddenly, the hana lost their peaceful grace, and started waving wildly like a drunk maniac. Sesshomaru came over cautiously, sat down, and wrapped his mokomoko around Rin. Rin merely stared at his face. Ten minutes later, they were still in the same position, but the cold front had passed. Still, Sesshomaru didn't let Rin out of his fur pelt. Finally, he spoke.

"Rin, kudasai. Wake up. For me."

"I am woken up."

"Where did that little onnanoko go?"

"Gone. Itsumo. Like you."

"Rin, I'm not gone forever."

"Hai... you are."

"You may not be able to see me physically, but I'll always be in your kokoro."

Here, they paused. Sesshomaru plucked a flower from the mountainous field, and dropped it in Rin's lap. Glancing down, Rin noticed it was her favorite hana. Blue petals. A forget-me-not. Rin looked up again.

"Iie, I don't believe you. This is a dream; you're a fake!" Rin proclaimed, and used the strength of her fist to bring it smashing down on the forget-me-not, not caring that her leg now throbbed and the forget-me-not cried out with pain in an alien language neither one of them could hear.

Sesshomaru got up. Rin's eyes resumed their blankness, but inside, her healthy cells were gathering to start a war with the viruses and bacteria. For once, the viruses got out of their couches and turned off the TV. War started.

_I know he's fooling me. This is a dream, something my weary mind came up with. Well, I won't be beaten. Not to a mass of baka, pink, slimy tentacles._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot

-chan: suffix for names similar to "Dear little..."

hai: yes

hana: flower/s

iie: no

itsumo: forever/always

ja ne: see you!

kokoro: heart (in a figurative sense)

kudasai: please

miko: priestess

mokomoko: Sesshomaru's fur pelt that's slung over his right shoulder

nan desu ka: What?

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for extremely respected people

uso yo: Really?

watashi wa doko desu ka: Where am I? (I'm not 100 sure of this one, as I just abstracted it from my Japanese knowledge so far.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: In case you guys don't know, the "stupid, pink, slimy tentacles" is her brain. Ja ne!)


	19. Yume Part 2

Recap----- 

"Rin, I'm not gone forever."

"Hai... you are."

"You may not be able to see me physically, but I'll always be in your kokoro."

Here, they paused. Sesshomaru plucked a flower from the mountainous field, and dropped it in Rin's lap. Glancing down, Rin noticed it was her favorite hana. Blue petals. A forget-me-not. Rin looked up again.

"Iie, I don't believe you. This is a dream; you're a fake!" Rin proclaimed, and used the strength of her fist to bring it smashing down on the forget-me-not, not caring that her leg now throbbed and the forget-me-not cried out with pain in an alien language neither one of them could hear.

Sesshomaru got up. Rin's eyes resumed their blankness, but inside, her healthy cells were gathering to start a war with the viruses and bacteria. For once, the viruses got out of their couches and turned off the TV. War started.

_I know he's fooling me. This is a dream, something my weary mind came up with. Well, I won't be beaten. Not to a mass of baka, pink, slimy tentacles._

Now-----

Another reign of silence appeared between Sesshomaru and Rin. _She's gotten a bit stubborn,_ noted Sesshomaru, but he knocked the offending thought aside.

"Who are you fighting for, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

Rin glared at him.

"The real Sesshomaru-sama."

That hurt.

"What can I say to convince you I'm the real Sesshomaru, Rin?" The taiyoukai didn't let his emotions get the better of him,  
even in death. At least not on his face.

Quiet.

Rin flicked her eyes downward carefully at the crushed hana, and suddenly realized something.

_'Forget-me-not'. My mind is... incapable of giving this form of love. This love will never be crushed, even through the after death and beyond. Good _shall _always triumph over evil. You don't need proof._

Rin jerked her head up as her lord's voice spoke.

"I love you, Rin. I wish I could have told you that when I was still alive. Sacrifices have to be made. You should not feel sorry for them. They keep the steady rhythm of life flowing. They are a part of life. Think now; at least Kagome's okaa-san will be fine.

"Rin... I love you."

-----

_Ooh, my head hurts._

Those were the first words that shot through Rin's mind when she awoke. Surprisingly, the pain disappeared after three seconds had passed, and the onnanoko lifted her head, refreshed from sleep. It was then that she noticed there was a flower clutched in her hand. _How?..._ Picking herself up, Rin quietly walked through the village's path and near the edge of the forest aimlessly. The sun was rising. _A spectacular view,_ she vaguely thought. Rin's mind turned to other matters.

_Sesshomaru-sama... he's out there watching over me. But he ditched me with hardly a care!_

Another voice awoke in Rin's mind. Her consciousness.

_He sacrificed himself. That's a big care._

_But I don't... I can't move on without him! I can't!!_

For the fourth time, Rin glanced down at the forget-me-not.

_Still..._

A rooster crowed. The sun rose even more.

_He said, "I love you."_

_Sesshomaru-sama, should I move on? Will it do any good? Will you be satisfied? Possibly. And possibly not._

Rin turned her back to the lush, green forest, and started pacing back to Kaede's village.

-----

I remembered. A cold, deadly youkai lord whose true kokoro no one had the sense to look at even a second time. He loved me.

That was all I ever wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

hana: flower/s

kokoro: heart (in a figurative sense)

okaa-san: Mother

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Because this chapter is so short and because the next chapter is short as well, I'm going to go ahead and upload it. The next chapter is the finish.)


	20. Owari

Author's note: OMG. OOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGG. I rarely say that, but now, I have to say it. I originally intended this fanfic to be funny. In fact, it was inspired by Yondertiger's "Television, Cars, and Coffee". But it turned out wwwaaaaaayyyy different. I noticed that some of my usual reviewers didn't review for the 18th chapter, the part where it stops completely at humor. Heh heh, gomen nasai (I'm sorry). I take it that those reviewers liked humor and what I originally had. Gomen nasai again. I deleted this chapter's "Sesshomaru" content because it seemed better that way. Hope you're not angry. For clarification, this story is officially _**OVER**_. AquaWater99, signing out. 


End file.
